Goodbye My Love
by katetastic
Summary: An Andy Milo fic. It is Milo's Funeral. Part of I Will Always Love You series, which is explained inside.


A/N: This story is unbetaed since my beta is out of town. I did run the spell and grammar check. Standard disclaimers apply.

"Girls, let's go! We have to be at the memorial home in twenty minutes so I can make sure that everything is just right." Andy called up the stairs.

"We're coming mom." Jesse replied. A few seconds later Jesse and Lizzy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Do we look ok?" Both girls were wearing their best black dresses.

Andy nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Milo would have been so proud of the both of you. Now, grab an umbrella and let's go."

Andy watched as her girls grabbed the black umbrellas that she bought for the occasion, and headed out the door.

-----

"Andy, sweetie, how are you holding up?" Milo's parents were the first ones to greet her at the viewing.

Andy nodded and took a deep breath. "I am trying to take it one step at a time." She said as tears filled her eyes. "Your son was one of the best people I have ever met. He was kind, caring, and a wonderful doctor."

"Thanks you honey. I am glad that he found true love with you." Milo's mom said, crying, hugged her and then walked up to the casket. Andy turned away; she couldn't bear to watch them break down.

Andy was starting to get tired of putting on her brave face. There were so many people who came up to her to comfort _her_ and then _they_ ended up sobbing all over _her _while _she_ ended up comforting _them_. She didn't understand why someone wouldn't just let her be the one whose heart was being ripped in two.

"Andy, I am so sorry." Lu said trying her best not to cry. She wrapped her arms around Andy.

"I loved him so much, Lu." Andy said, rather aphetically, trying to survive the day.

The rest of the group walked up to Andy to and gave her their condolences.

"He was a good man; I have never seen him so happy as he was with you." Dr. Jackson said as he walked up to her.

"Thank you, Bob."

"I am here for you, baby, any time, night or day. Don't be afraid to call if you just need to talk and want me to listen."

"Thanks, Lana. I will keep that in mind."

"Take care of yourself. If you need help, just ask my door is open." Peter said as he hugged her. Andy nodded and she progressed to her seat and the pastor made his way to the front, about to start the service.

"This is a very devastating loss. Milo was a great doctor, an amazing friend and a loving husband to Andy Campbell-Morton. He was a father to Andy's two girls, Jesse and Lizzy, and he touched many lives…"

Andy tried to focus on the things that Reverend Carmichael was saying, but she couldn't focus. It was taking all of her concentration not to scream, rant and rave. Everyone cam up to her hoping that she She wished that people could just understand that this wasn't easy for her and that she couldn't be strong all the time; she wasn't superman.

"Now, if anyone wants they may come up to the front and say something about Milo." Reverend Carmichael said and then sat down leaving to podium open for anyone who wanted to go up and speak.

Andy could feel everyone's eyes burning into the back of her head. She knew that she was supposed to step up and say something, but she felt if she did all she would do is cry. Just as she was about to walk up to the front Lizzy got up and went up to the podium.

Reverend Carmichael got up and lowered the microphone so Lizzie could be heard throughout the church. This moment stuck Andy; she realized that her daughters were much to young to suffer this kind of pain. First their father hit their mother and the next father type they had ever loved was now laying in the coffin at the front of the church. She wished that somehow she could just shield her children from feeling this type of pain.

"Well, hmm, the first memory I have of Milo is when I broke my leg. That was when he and mommy were still dating. He bought me the biggest panda in the gift shop. He said that I deserved him because I was so brave. I still have that panda in my room. Then whenever he was going to propose to Mommy, he made sure to ask me and Jesse before he proposed to her. Milo always loved me…" Lizzy stopped there and sat down because she was crying to hard to finish. Andy walked up there, brought Lizzy back to her seat and gathered her in her arms. She sat in Andy's lap and wept. Andy rocked her back and forth until she settled down.

Andy heard so many people talking about how much Milo meant to everyone. Sometimes it still amazed her how much one person could affect so many lives. As she was about to walk up to the front, Lu got up to speak. Andy knew how much she hated to talk to a bunch of people at things like this.

"I usually don't do things like this, but this wonderful man deserves it." Lu started, as her voice shook. "I have never met a man that could care for so many people. He was a great doctor who wanted the best for his patients and would as much as he could to help them. I am so glad that he found Andy. He was the best thing that could have ever happened to her." Lu walked back to her seat as Andy was walking up to be the last one to say something.

" First off, I want to thank all of you for coming. I know this is a hard day for all of us." Andy took a deep breath before continuing. "Milo was the best man I have ever met. He was kind, compassionate, and understanding. He let me take my time before we rushed into a relationship. He understood how much my kids mean to me. I have never loved anyone so much."

She paused gathering herself before she could keep talking. She then turned to the casket. "Milo, you have made me so happy. It isn't fair that you were taken from me so soon. My darling, I will always love you."

Trying her best not to cry, Andy took her seat. Then Reverend Carmichael stood back up. "Now if everyone will proceed to the gravesite, we will finish there." He stepped back down as the pallbearers, Peter, Dr. Jackson, a friend of Milo's from college, and his brother.

----

Andy was standing, alone, by the freshly dug grave. Facing the small lake near Milo's grave with tears streaming down her face. She was glad that her parents were going to keep the girls for a week, she needed time to grieve with out worrying about getting the girls upset.

"Andy, baby, the funeral was beautiful." Lana said, interrupting Andy's pensive state. "I know he woulda loved it. Call Lana if you need anything ok?" Andy nodded and hugged Lana. "I will see you soon honey."

"I know you are trying to be brave, Andy, but sometime just let it all go. If you want to talk I am here, and everyone else in the clinic is too."

"Thanks, Peter. I know I can count on you." Andy said in a very detached way.

She watched the pair of them walk back to their car, as Lu walked up to her. She put her hand on her shoulder and Andy slowly turned around and cried on Lu's shoulder. They both stood there for a while, Andy releasing all of the emotion that she had pent up over the day.

After Andy wound down she started talking again. "Lu, thank you for being here for me. All day I feel like I have been expected to be this wonderful brave person who won't cry and everyone can come and cry to. I just couldn't keep it up anymore."

"Andy, I will always be here for you. You were there when I needed you with Mickey, and I want to be here for you. Listen I hate the idea of you being alone in that giant house. Why don't you come to my house, Jonas won't mind, and stay for the week while the girls are at your parents? Then you won't have to worry about cooking or anything like that."

"Thank you, Lu, but I will have to face the emptiness of it sometime. I would rather not break down in front of my girls, so I think I will just go home now. If I get to lonely I will call you."

Lu nodded. "Ok Ands. I am gonna go so you can say your goodbyes. Call me if you need anything. I know you have been hearing this so much today, but I really do want you yo feel free to call me."

"I will, Lu." She watched Lu walk to her car and leave. She turned back to Milo's grave. "Goodbye my love." She laid down three white roses and walked away.

A/N: I know that is AU, but I am gonna write a bunch of one shots about Milo and Andy that are all gonna go together and they will be very AU. So far there is this one and Say Yes. The one shots will be part of the series call I Will Always Love You. I got this fabulous idea from redireas! Please review.


End file.
